falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Whitefort
The Whitefort is a massive fortification in Rexburg, Idaho. It was designed by Robert Cartwright and constructed by the Lemhite Nation. It's original purpose was to protect the Rexburg Temple, but it has since become a symbol of Lemhite power and community. A great shelter for the Lemhites, the Whitefort is also the center of government, law, and culture in the Lemhite Nation. Design The Whitefort is a massive fortification reminiscent of a star fort. Based off of ancient pre-war designs, it was built to withstand direct assault from a mini nuke or similar ordinance. It's walls are 30 feet high and are so steep they cannot be scaled by hand. There are numerous points where a beseiger, if attempting to assault the walls, would have to brave fire from three sides. The Whitefort's walls are of white stone, although in some places they are blackened and scarred from past assaults. Planning and Construction The Whitefort was first imagined by Robert Cartwright, long before the arrival of the Lemhites to Rexburg. Having studied numerous texts on architecture and fortification, he had already erected a temporary palisade to protect his fellow Followers of the Apocalypse from the feral ghouls that infested the city. With far too much time on his hands, Cartwright drew up plans for a fortress of immense proportion. He carefully designed every facet of the defense, ensuring there were no superfluous parts or flaws to his masterpiece. Finally, he knew he had designed a fort that could defend against any threat the wasteland could throw at it. Still manpower and resources were scarce, and Cartwright put away the plans and moved onto another hobby. Cartwright did not revisit the idea of a great fortress until after the Lemhite settlement of Rexburg. Living among the tribals for years he eventually converted to their religion and bound his fate to theirs. As the settlement grew raiders became an increasingly difficult problem. To combat this Cartwright approached his friend, the Patriarch John Kite. He proposed building a great fortress, and showed Kite the plans he had drawn up years ago as an example of what they might achieve. Kite considered the plans carefully before announcing that Cartwright would build the fort he had designed. Cartwright was put in charge of construction. He was able to quickly organize a work crew and began work on the foundations. He picked foremen from his finest workers and educated them on architecture and masonry, and used them to help organize the effort. He also hired outside expertise when necessary. In six months the foundations were laid, and in another six the stone walls rose into the sky. The Kingdom on the Snake took this as a direct challenge to their power, and launched the war that would become known as the Rexburg Crisis. Nearly the entire population of Rexburg was drafted into finishing the defenses. The last stones were laid just in time to meet the Kingdom's siege. Social Significance The Whitefort is the capitol of Lemhite society and the primary reason for their survival. It has repelled every attack ever levied against it by the Kingdom on the Snake, and even the mighty Teton Protectorate must respect its strength. Every Lemhite is aware that the Whitefort is what protected their people from extermination, and tout it as a testament of their will to survive. Lemhites view the Whitefort as their people's only true home. It is the center of their trade, economy, and culture. It is their military strongpoint, and the Rexburg Temple cloistered within is the spiritual center of the faith. Category:Places Category:Idaho